Gumball's Amazing World
Gumball's Amazing World (ガムボールのすばらしい世界, Gamubōru no Subarashī Sekai) is an anime series based on the Cartoon Network series "The Amazing World of Gumball". Summary Gumball and Darwin Watterson decide to post their misadventures on a video blog. After seeing the boys' strong chemistry and banter, the online audience clamors for more, and the Gumball's Amazing World webcast is introduced. During their comical adventures, Gumball and Darwin discover that they have also become online sensations as their show – which features reviews, neighborhood gossip, recipes, school subject tutorials, problem-solving, music videos, and more – garners international accolades. Each half-hour episode will have two segments: one adventure starring Gumball and Darwin in their misadventures at school, home, or on the town. The second segment features the misadventures of any of the show's supporting characters of Gumball's family and friends. Characters The Wattersons *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson Elmore Junior High Students *Penny Fitzgerald *Tobias Wilson *Banana Joe *Carrie Krueger *Tina Rex *Bobert *Carmen *Alan Keane *Masami Yoshida *Leslie *Teri *Hector Joutenheim *Juke *Anton *Idaho *Sussie *Clayton *Ocho *Jamie Russo *William *Sarah G. Lato *Rob *Molly Collins *Jared Dawson *Clare Cooper *Jodie *Bunker *Frank *Duke *Katrina "Kat" Kittensworth *Jake Wiley *Candice "Candy" Green *Natasha Green *Lexy *Leela Winters *Fionna *Matt *Lewis *Walter *Kenny *Penelope *Layla *Sophia Simian *Denny Bonchaz Elmore Junior High Staff *Principal Nigel Brown *Miss Lucy Simian *Rocky Robinson *Mr. Steve Small *Mr. Corneille Other Characters List of Episodes List of Gumball's Amazing World episodes Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Junko Takeuchi as Gumball *Yumiko Kobayashi as Darwin *Yukiko Hinata as Anais *Mae Yamane as Nicole *Yoshinori Muto as Richard *Mai Yamane as Penny *Hiroki Eto as Banana Joe *Yukiko Hinata as Carmen *Suzuko Mimori as Kat English Cast *Cathy Weseluck as Gumball *Colleen Villard as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Grey DeLisle as Nicole and Sarah *Frank Welker as Richard *Nancy Cartwright as Penny *Eric Bauza as Tobias *Carlos Alazraqui as Banana Joe *Tara Strong as Carrie *Fred Tatasciore as Tina *Doug Walker as Bobert and Mr. Corneille *Elizabeth Daily as Carmen and Teri *Dee Bradley Baker as Alan and Idaho *Lauren Tom as Masami *Phil LaMarr as Leslie *Kevin Michael Richardson as Hector *Greg Cipes as Juke and Bunker *Alec Baldwin as Anton and Jared *Fergus Craig as Sussie *Roger Craig Smith as Clayton *Steven Blum as Ocho *Pamela Adlon as Jamie *Mic Graves as William *Charlie Schlatter as Rob *Alex Cazares as Molly *Jessica DiCicco as Clare *Scott Cawthon as Jodie *AJ Michalka as Kat *Tom Kane as Principal Nigel Brown *Mark Hamill as Miss Simian *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Small Theme Songs Opening Japanese Version *Gumball Dance English Version *Gumball's Amazing World Closing Japanese Version *Yes/No Continue? English Version *Down in Elmore *Beam It! Trivia *Mike Inel, a Filipino artist and animator of DeviantART and YouTube fame, will be part of the crew and will make the characters, scenes, and animations. * Gallery Concept Art a_cat__a_fish__a_bunny__a_doe_nut___by_mikeinel-d5psif0.jpg attentionseekingitis_by_mikeinel-d6nki1f.jpg flying_cat__bunny__and_fish_by_mikeinel-d7ms72o.jpg 1d70ad43c219902989412805475f3ebb-d855za2.jpg 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x.jpg the_amazing_world_of_gumball_by_liechiberry-d8kz820.png.jpeg d369670ac10b053de00571cd9f8143b3.jpg B7C1BEFF-84A0-4D91-8632-20FFBFA93338.jpeg 8969EE11-93EF-4A44-80C5-55A1810355A9.png Character Designs Gumball.jpg|Gumball 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-1.jpg|Darwin 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-2.jpg|Anais 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-4.jpg|Penny (seasons 1-2) 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-3.jpg|Tobias 1d70ad43c219902989412805475f3ebb-d855za2-1.jpg|Carrie 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-10.jpg|Tina 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-8.jpg|Bobert 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-6.jpg|Carmen 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-11.jpg|Leslie 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-9.jpg|Teri d855za2.jpg|Clayton 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-7.jpg|Sarah elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-1.png|Masami and Joe elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-4.png|Alan and Ocho elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-2.png|Juke and Anton elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-3.png|Jamie and William elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-5.png|Sussie elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-8.png|Rob elmore_all_png_warm_by_roxaswantsacupcake-d7k0edm-6.png|Molly Screen Shot 2017-02-06 at 9.09.18 PM.png|Katrina "Kat" Kittensworth Screen Shot 2017-02-06 at 9.10.53 PM.png|Kat's idol counterpart, Nya-Nya 9ebe52ae0bdae06109d1a54df738e22a-d84p55x-5.jpg|Principal Brown Screenshots big_1473904568_image.jpg x240-7Mb.jpg Animations rejectedscenes_da_by_mikeinel-d8ipczz.gif spiky_kiss_by_mikeinel-d76h0z8.gif what_if_the_amazing_world_of_gumball_was_an_anime_by_mikeinel-d8ed5l4.gif Category:Anime Category:Television Series Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Anime version Category:TV Shows Category:Kids Shows Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Comedy Category:Japanese-American Category:Children's comedy series Category:Children's series Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Emmarco's Ideas Category:Fantasy-Adventure